La vida despues de tí
by romiina cullen
Summary: Edward deja a Bella, despues del incidente con Jasper, con eso se lleva su corazón y en su lugar queda solo rencor, una ex humana, notas y ocho años que daran que hablar.
1. Prologo

_**Chi**__**cas estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida, esta primera parte no es de mucho dialogo pero ya se vendrá lo bueno. Saludos a todas.**_

"**La vida **

**Despues de ti"**

_Te ame más de lo normal _

_y pensé que nuestro amor era infinito _

_como el universo y hoy…_

_nose ni donde ni como estaré ahora _

_que te haz ido._

_Mi corazón se fue contigo_

_nose que hacer conmigo._

**Prologo**

Mi corazón se fue contigo, Mi corazón se fue contigo…Así fue…se alejo de mi sin permiso, me lo arrancaron con su partida, la vida me dejaba sola y yo nisiquiera sentía el paso de las horas, solo le pedía al tiempo que regrese, soñaba contigo, con ustedes; no me importo nada mas, se que fui egoísta ese tiempo, pero no busco que la vida me perdone, yo solo quería sentirte una vez mas…por eso tantos errores, tantas malas decisiones, no encontraba excusas para no herirme; ¿qué hacia, dime tú?, sino aguantaba mas, ¿cómo admitía que ya no estabas?, sino te dejaba de pensar…sin ti el cuerpo vivía y me reclamaba, solo soñé volverte a encontrar, hablaban de mi vida y no me importo… yo solo te esperaba, pero ya No…

Siento que la vida me ha dejado sola.


	2. Notas del Alma

_**Capitulo 1**__**: Notas del alma**_

Aun ahora, años mas tarde, cuesta tan solo escribirlo, tan solo recordar se vuelve doloroso; ¿porqué lo hago entonces?, talvez este desahogo consuele o se mimetice con el de alguien en algún momento, pero ¿a quién engaño?, no me importan los demás, solo espero que esto me ayude a mi.

Recuerdo la primera nota que deje en tu casa, habían pasado dos semanas desde que se fueron, mi vida era la de un zombie, no se que me movió a levantarme y escribirte pensando ingenuamente que alguno visitaría la casa y se podrían dar cuenta de las notas…nisiquiera recuerdo como llegaba hasta la casa Cullen, para la segundo nota solo paso un día, para la tercera dos y así llegue a la quinta en menos de una semana, hasta que Charlie se dio cuenta donde salía todas las tardes, mentiría si dijese que a esta altura recuerdo cada una de las notas, pero hay ciertos mensajes que llevo en mi memoria.

_Edward__: Te amo, te extraño, te he buscado en mil lugares. Yo nose por que te haz ido ¿qué paso que ya no estas mas a mi lado?, se que de debido cometer algún error y sin querer te perdí, y ahora estoy desesperada, yo no estoy acostumbrada a vivir sin tenerlos junto a mi._

_Pd: Me di cuenta que al perderte me perdí._

Otra decía algo como….

_¿Qué estarás haciendo?, ¿me recordaras?, en mi caso no hay día que no los recuerdo, no me canso de buscarte de esperarte a que me digas ¡Hola amor!, y sentir así que el universo es tuyo y mío en un gran beso, que mi amor no es invisible que no eres imposible._

Lamento que sean párrafos sueltos, pero fueron tantas notas que no recuerdo bien las primeras. A los pocos días Charlie me encontró en la entrada de la casa Cullen, no dijo nada solo bajo del auto, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, nose cuanto paso, solo recuerdo que llore y llore hasta que mi llanto se convirtió en sollozos.

- ¿Porqué Papá?, porqué todos y no solo él…puedo entender que él no me amara y quisiera seguir con su "vida", pero ¿y lo demás?.

- Tranquila pequeña, pasara…tiene que pasar- dijo mi padre sin ninguna confianza en sus palabras.

No respondí nada, sabia que no pasaría…al menos no pronto.

- ¿Haz intentado comunicarte con alguno?- pregunto en un susurro Charlie.

- Si…con Emmett y Esme al móvil…y nada- dije triste.

- ¿y Alice, cariño?...quizás ella te responda, ella te adora…

Hasta ahí llego mi serenidad, Alice, nombre prohibido de recordar o nombrar igual que el de él, no aguante los sollozos.

-¿Alice, papá?...dije ya llorando- ella menos, ella me adora o me adoraba como dices tú, pero a él…a él lo venera, él es todo para ella si dice no es no para ella.

-¿pero porqué?, ella es tu amiga, se notaba sincera hija…inténtalo.

- Talvez papá talvez…dije para tranquilizarlo, por que sabia que era una perdida de tiempo, ella y él tienen una conexión tan especial, supongo gracias a sus dones, eran los únicos que se mimetizaban de tal forma que hacia imposible romper ese lazo.

- Vamos hija, es tarde y no te hace bien esto…-dijo mi padre.

- si vamos…-dije volviendo a la monotonía de mi estado zombie.

Un mes…creo que ahí fue la décima nota, se imaginaran mi desesperación al mes…coloque algo como…

_¿Porqué será que aun yo sigo enamorada?, alucinándote viviendo en el ayer, porqué será que me hago daño, si yo se que es un engaño el pensar que tú me llegues a querer, porqué será mi amor que todavía insisto, creyendo que un milagro pueda suceder._

_Pd: Aunque nunca me quisiste, esos días que me diste vivirán en mi por siempre, te juro nunca los podré olvidar._

Después de esa nota vinieron unos trozos de escrito si mal no recuerdo, talvez porque comencé a ir al menos dos veces al día a la casa, en el instituto ya estaban terminando las clases y tenia un poco mas de tiempo…tiempo, esa simple palabra era todo lo que no tenia, yo seguiría envejeciendo y tú estarías tan perfecto e intocable como siempre, vampiro, humano, extraterrestre, lo que hayas sido no me importó y no me importaba, yo solo te amaba, yo solo pertenecía a ti, a tu persona sin ninguna clasificación.

Dos meses…pequeños fragmentos de las notas…

_Hoy me dio la gana de ser masoquista de soñar contigo, de ser optimista, hoy quiero quedarme todo el día aquí ¡pensando en ti!. Hoy no quiero ayuda, no quiero testigos para romper en llanto, para estar contigo, para creer el cuento de que estas aquí._

_Y aun sabiendo que me estoy haciendo daño, mi fe se hace grande y también este engaño y hoy me da la gana de quedarme solo, pensando en ti._

Mas de alguien se preguntara si mi vida en ese tiempo, fueron solo estas notas y en parte si, fue toda una rutina, cuatro meses pase así, cuatro meses en los que Charlie ya no sabia que hacer conmigo, cuatro meses en que parecía un robot, hablaba lo justo y necesario en el instituto, reaccionada por reflejo a lo que Charlie me pedía o decía, un par de veces vi a Jacob y a Billy, Jake era el único que me sacaba una sonrisa, tenia cada ocurrencia, pero también lo fui alejando, igual a Ángela, Mike, Jessica a todos, yo no quería reír no me permitía sentir nada mas que su recuerdo.

Al quinto mes juraría que los escuchaba, la risa de ella y la de él sobre todo…los gritos de Emmett, incluso algún consejo de Carlisle, un día cuando iba camino a la casa Cullen con una nota, juraría que vi a Esme dentro decorando la sala, solo fue mi imaginación. Toda la sala estaba cubierta por sabanas blancas que tapaban los muebles, otro día de ese mes, cuando caí al hospital estoy casi segura que vi a Carlisle conversando con mi médico, creo que estuve tres días internada por descompensación, no comía mucho y la verdad jamás he sido coordinada, me mareaba bastante en esos días y Charlie comenzó a notar mi baja de peso, hasta que una tarde me desmaye y caí en el hospital, a la siguiente semana cae de nuevo, un virus que contraje gracias a mis bajas defensas y mientras dormía también creí escuchar a Carlisle, pero eran tan fuertes los sedantes que no pude abrir los ojos para comprobarlo.

Al cumplir casi el sexto mes, estaba en el hospital, Charlie venia a diario, Jacob y Ángela un par de veces…ahora lamento haber estado tan encerrada en mi misma y no prestarles atención…solo recuerdo el día en que me dieron de alta y Jake fue por mi, ya que Charlie tenia trabajo…íbamos de vuelta a casa en el auto, en el mayor de los silencios ya que yo solo saludaba y me despedía de él nada mas, así era con todos, coloque una barrera imposible de traspasar para que nadie me dañara mas.

Colocare música.-dijo Jake intentando sonreír, yo no dije nada.

Comenzó a sonar un grupo extraño, luego cambio CD y se escucho el tema que removió mis sentidos.

Las primeras letras me hicieron llorar de inmediato, note que Jacob lo iba a detener.

- ¡No! Déjalo, quiero saber que dice…

- Pero Bella…no creo que…-dijo Jake susurrando.

-Déjalo ¡Déjalo!.-grite yo.

_Tú__ puedes reír, mientras yo, lloro por ti, tú vas por ahí mientras yo no me levanto arto de extrañarte tanto tanto. Tú vives sin mí, mientras yo muero por ti…_

Todas esas palabras me fueron mareando y entre sollozos seguí escuchando, recuerdo que el tema era de una banda que se llamaba Moderatto, el titulo era No hay otra manera, lo que sentí aun no lo puedo describir, _despertar_ era la única palabra que calzaba, en seis meses no me había enfocado tanto en nada como en esa canción.

_Me tengo que acostumbrar a un mundo donde no estas, sin ti debo seguir, aunque no quiera creo que ya no hay otra manera, aunque seas tú la vida entera creo que ya no hay otra manera._

Nose que fue lo que despertó en mi, pero…

- Es verdad…dije sin pensarlo.

- ¿Cómo?. Dijo Jake.

- que es cierto lo que dice, el o alguien debe haber sufrido tanto o mas que yo para crear esa canción.

- es solo un tema Bells, no llores mas…-dijo Jacob con pesar.

- pero dice lo que siento Jake…espera…y seguí escuchando.

Y a partir de ese momento creo que algo reaccione, algo hizo contacto en mi y me permití vivir, sentir algo mas que tristeza, debía seguir por mi, por mamá, por Charlie y por la gente que ese entonces me apreciaba, porque debía acostumbrarme a este mundo sin él, sin ellos, no había otra manera, si quería seguir viva, porque ellos están bien, de seguro deben estar felices, tal vez no me recuerdan y yo acá como una estupida jurándoles devoción y lealtad eterna, no mas ya no mas.

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, gracias por leerme ;) estamos en contacto.**


End file.
